


The Witch

by Hex



Series: The Carpenter, the Servant and the Witch [3]
Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Death, Execution, God - Freeform, History, Medicine, Medieval, Superstition, Witch - Freeform, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex/pseuds/Hex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last hours of a witch sentenced to death, and of those that led her to this end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch

I shall die today. I feel no fear for I know it would end like this. And I am not sorry. Man does not choose his way. Before death, I shall pray for those who turned me in and for those that judged me (please God, don’t let it be the boy’s father who betrayed me). I am alone in the dark and it is cold. I can’t lay on my back, I feel the wounds burning, and when I lay on my stomach rats smell the blood and clime on my back…

Just make it all end, let it be done with. They say you die from the smoke, suffocating, and not from the fire. I hope it is true. I don’t think about Heaven nor Hell. I’ve seen both, here on Earth. I doubt there is anything beyond death. I am greatful, God, for everything you gave me, and I pray to the angels above to watch over those I cured for it is the only human thing, only value I was ever able to give.

I can hear logs being brought to the square. They all curse me and I haven’t done anything to them. Not good, not bad. They negotiate how much rotten vegetables to bring to throw at me. And I know they are hungry. Let them be. They are only doing their job. So was I. And the boy’s good father should continue his job. Let him ornament the whole world with his cheap crucifixes and than, maybe than, all those that sinned will repent.


End file.
